Gold in Waiting
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: Antonio tells Jason about the Octopus Zord, and Jason tells Antonio about being a Power Rangers. Sequel to Golden Guardians, Rainbow Brotherhood 'verse, Prequel to Not Canon Samurai Series. Gen, one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai

A/N: The Bloody Red Lantern requested an addition to Golden Guardians featuring Antonio. I'm not sure if this is what they expected, but this is the story that they inspired. It is set during Antonio's first year at the Wind Ninja Academy, he's eighteen and has been a part of the Park-Sloan family for six years. No, I'm not quite sure how he kept Octo hidden from Adam and Tanya, although I have some random ideas. The Brett mentioned in this story is Katherine Hillard's baby brother.

* * *

There was sand in his shoe.

It was a beach, there was sand everywhere, but Tony was in a mood where everything irritated him. The Octopus Zord was playing in the waves, happily oblivious to the uproar his appearance had caused. As he hugged his knees to his chest, Tony tried to glare at the miniature Zord, but Octo's happy nature proved impervious to his anger.

"Antonio!"

Tony buried his face in his arms.

Being found by Mister Lee Scott definitely topped his list of humiliating things. Although, he considered, being found by Adam might have been worse.

"Tony, are you ok?" Mister Lee Scott asked. Tony could hear him coming closer even though he refused to look up. "Tony, I know you're upset, but can you please let me see your face? Just to make sure you aren't bleeding or anything."

Tony considered not looking up, but it was stuffy in the hollow between his knees and chest. He looked up at Mister Lee Scott, "I'm fine."

"Maybe you are," Mister Lee Scott said as he sat down. "You sure did cause an uproar earlier. Brett didn't mean to scare you either."

Octo flew out of the ocean to circle them, burbling. "I've seen a lot of robots in my life," Mister Lee Scott commented, "but I think he's unique."

"He's not a robot," Tony said.

"No," Mister Lee Scott said, "he's a Zord."

"How?" Tony blurted out, and then blushed.

"How do I know?" Mister Lee Scott smiled at him. "Tell you what, I'll tell you how I know he's a Zord, and you tell me how you got him."

"I didn't steal him," Tony exclaimed.

"I didn't think you did," Mister Lee Scott replied.

Tony stared at his knees, "Mister Lee Scott, I don't think I'm supposed to tell."

"First of all Tony, you're eighteen, you can call me Jason. Second, if you tell me everything that you can, I'll help you and keep everyone else from asking questions." Jason said.

Tony watched as Octo floated over and held out his hand. "Hey buddy," he said as the Zord settled on his palm, "what do you think?"

Octo lifted off and settled on Jason's head like a novelty hat. For a moment, Jason stared upwards, and then he looked solemnly at Tony, "Your feelings for calamari are suddenly explained."

Tony smiled a little, "I'll tell you what I know," he said, "it's not much."

Jason nodded and pulled something from his jacket pocket and offered it to Tony. It was a red and black device about the size of Tony's two fists held together. "What is it?" He asked, tracing the golden coin inset in the front of the device. It had a lizard on it of some sort, or a dinosaur.

"That is a morpher," Jason said, "It's what a power ranger uses when they need to be a power ranger." He leaned over to bump his shoulder against Tony's, "It was given to me by Zordon of Eltare in 1993."

Tony had paid attention to the short segment on Power Rangers in history class. He knew the name Zordon of Eltare. "You're a Power Ranger?" Tony asked, holding out the morpher with its tyrannosaurus coin.

"Technically, I'm retired," Jason said as he took the morpher. "Now, I just advise the senior rangers, raise my children and love me wife."

"That still cool," Tony said. He watched Octo dive into the sea again. "I guess it's my turn now."

"Take your time," Jason said, "well, you have three days, but don't feel rushed."

"What happens in three days?" Tony asked.

"Ironically enough," Jason gestured to the ocean, "dehydration."

Tony shook his head, "Well, I used to have a book, but it was lost." He hesitated, as he always did when he thought of his dad. He cleared his throat, "I can't recite it from memory, but the story talked about how long ago in Japan, monsters called Nighloks came through cracks in the world and attacked."

"Where did they come from?" Jason asked.

"The book said they came from the Sanzu River," Tony replied. "Beyond that, I don't know. However, they came through the cracks at the behest of Master Xandred. The Lord Shiba met them alongside his most dedicated Samurai warriors, who had been trained in the secret Samurai Symbols of Power. They used their Samurai Symbol Power to drive back the Nighloks, but the battle was not over. The five Samurai fought the Nighloks wherever they appeared, and their children did so, and their children's children. For sixteen generations, the Lords of Shiba House and their most dedicated Samurai have fought the Nighloks."

"Interesting story," Jason said.

"It gets interesting when you know that those Samurai? They had the Power," Tony glanced over at Jason, "They were Power Rangers."

Jason whistled, "Power Rangers. How did we not know about them?"

Tony shrugged, "The Island is very isolated. They probably managed to keep people from figuring it out." He pointed at where Octo was dive-bombing some waves. "When I lived on the Island, my best friend was a boy named Jayden. His family owns a paper company called Fire Tree Paper or FTP."

"I use that paper sometimes," Jason said.

"I know," Tony replied, "I've seen it. Jayden and I used to hang out in the empty boardrooms while Jayden's guardian looked after the company. Other times, we would hang out at his house, although Ji, Jayden's guardian, did not always like that. See, Ji did not like that I completely distracted Jayden from his training."

"You were kids, what kind of training would Jayden need?" Jason asked.

"Jayden's dad was Lord Shiba," Tony said, "he died fighting the Nighloks. His death brought about the Peace. Jayden was training because the battle was not through yet. One day, the Nighloks will come back, and Jayden will take up the Red Morpher and fight, with the heirs to the other Samurai morphers. The day before Dad and I left the Island, I snuck over to say goodbye to Jayden, and I promised him that when he was the Red Ranger, I would come back to fight the Nighloks with him. He gave me Octozord in return."

Jason was silent for a long moment and Tony hugged his knees again, wondering what Jason would have to say.

Finally, Jason stood up, "Come on, Tony. We've got a lot of work to do."

"We do?" Tony asked as he stood up.

Jason gripped his shoulder, "Tony, Adam and I have known you had the potential to be a Ranger. It is easy enough to see if you are willing to look for it and know what to look for. We just did not know who your team would be. If Jayden is your Red, then we need to get you ready to be there for him."

"But the Samurai already have a full team," Tony protested.

"They have ten Rangers?" Jason asked.

"Well no," Tony said.

"Tony," Jason said, "there is a time honored tradition among Ranger Teams. It is called the 'Sixth Ranger'. A Sixth Ranger is an addition to a team, usually the actual sixth member. I've been a sixth ranger myself, it's rather interesting."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Well, you and me have something in common," Jason said, "but let's start walking back to the Academy. Adam and Tanya will want to see that you're all right."

Tony turned, "Come on Octo," he called, "I promise, I'll find you some place to hang out at the Academy." Octo flew over from the ocean, making mournful sounding noises. "It's not so bad, little buddy," Tony said, "I promise." He glanced at Jason, "You're wrong, by the way. Octo is not just a Zord. He's my friend."

Jason smiled, "I'm glad you have him." They started up the beach, "So," Jason said, "I said we have something in common. To explain, I have to go back to the Zeo Rangers. Their Sixth Ranger, if you recall, was the Gold Ranger."

"He had that giant pyramid," Tony said.

"Pyramidas," Jason said. "The Gold Ranger was originally an alien named Trey of Triforia, however he was injured in battle and his powers were in danger of being lost. I held the powers for him for a while until he became able to fight again. Because of that, I am technically considered a Gold Ranger." He grinned at Tony, "A few years ago, one of Earth's silvers, Ryan Mitchell, told me that you were a Gold Ranger as well."

"What does that mean?" Tony asked.

"According to some of the other Rangers," Jason replied, "it means you're an exceptionally overprotective friend with good instincts, who listens well and can be trust to lead the team in a pinch. I think the overprotective part is a bit of an exaggeration personally. I mean, I am protective of my friends, but that is just because I want them to be safe and happy."

Tony nodded, "I feel that way to, sometimes. Especially with Jayden. I mean, I might have gotten him in trouble, but I didn't let anyone try to bully him either."

"I should warn you, those instincts might get stronger when you start morphing," Jason said.

"I'll remember that," Tony said.

"And Tony, I'll talk to Cam for you. He does not take many students, but I think he might be willing to help you. If you trust me to tell him what he needs to know." Jason glanced over at Tony for a long moment.

"I trust you," Tony said.

"Thank you," Jason replied. "Cam can not only teach you about being a Samurai. If you let him, he could probably help you make sure your morpher gets linked to Octo."

"I'll remember that," Tony replied. He grinned, "I think Octo would like that too."


End file.
